A data bearing image may be used to provide information, such as a two-dimensional object displayed on printed material or on a digital device. For example, a halftone with black and white dots in a pattern of an aesthetically pleasing object may provide information. The two-dimensional object may have a periodic-structure that provides information based on small changes in the periodic-structure. For example, information useful for security or anti-counterfeiting may be provided by the two-dimensional object.